¿Puedo tomarte una foto?
by Candus98
Summary: La historia de cómo Nico se convirtió en una súper idol...corrección de como estuvo a punto de convertirse en una súper idol.


En la preparatoria Otonokizaka, bueno cerca de ella, se encontraba una chica caminando, esta se llama Nico, de la edad de 17 años, su mayor sueño es hacer sonreír a todas las personas del mundo para con ello convertirse en una súper idol y el día de hoy tiene esa oportunidad, ya que la ha citado una importante persona en una tienda particular de ropa para chicas (lencería) y aunque su mente se llenaba de preguntas como: ¿Quién es esta persona? ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella? ¿Y lo más importante…¿porque ese lugar?, aun así ha decidido ir con toda confianza (con ella trae gas pimienta y un bóxer para defenderse).

_En la tienda…_

Nico esperaba impaciente en la sección de sostenes mientras revisaba los que estaban en talla 34 D, el sostén era un negro transparente con una decoración de rosas rojas (¿me pregunto si le quedara bien a Maki?).

-(Suena una voz grave) ¿No crees que es una talla demasiado grande para ti?

-(Nico voltea tan veloz mente y al percatarse de la horrible apariencia del hombre decide gritar) Ah-hg (Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su grito fue ahogado por la mano de aquel horrible hombre).

-Shh cállate o si no me van a volver a sacar.

-(Le quita la mano de su boca tan bruscamente) ¡¿Tu quien rayos eres?!

-No puedes saberlo aún no completas tu misión.

-¿Eh?

hace tiempo te he observado y me dado cuenta de tu dedicación y de tu potencial. También sé que tienes todas las intenciones de hacer feliz a los demás, por eso he decidido otorgarte una misión que solo una súper idol puede realizar.

-¿Enserio crees que soy una súper idol? (le pregunta con emoción en sus ojos).

-No…perooo puedes llegar a hacerlo, esta misión demostrará si lo eres o no.

-OK ¿Cuál es la misión?

-Antes que nada no tienes que decirle a nadie sobre mí, el límite es esta semana.

-(Deslizando sus dedos índice y gordo sobre su boca simulando un cierre) Afirmativo ¿Cuál es la misión?

-(El hombre con apariencia horrible se acerca y le susurra en el oído)

-Pero… ¿Por qué eso?

-Porque es algo valioso e imposible de ver

-¿Solo del líder…verdad?

-Eso es correcto.

-Mmmmm lo haré.

_En la escuela, en los salones de segundo año…_

-¿Donde esta Honoka?

-Nico-chan ella ha ido al baño ¿Quieres que le pasemos algún recado?

-(Perfecto) Jejeje no, voy a ir a buscarla.

-(Genial este es el mejor momento para hacer este trabajo aunque esto es algo estresante espero no meterme en mucho problemas, oh una moneda, realmente hoy es mi día de suerte todo saldrá bien).

_En los baños_…

Solitario, ese lugar se veía solitario hasta que la manija de la puerta empezó a rechinar un poco, se abre y se asoma una cabeza vigilando sigilosamente que no haya alguien, además de ella y su víctima. En vista de que no hay nadie, agachando la cabeza empieza a buscar en cada cubículo.

-(En voz baja) No, no, no (se dibuja una sonrisa al ver por debajo del cuarto cubículo, empieza a contar del uno al tres) Nico-ni a la una, Nico-ni a la dos… ¡NICO-NI A LAS TRES! (deslizando por debajo de la puerta Nico con su cámara en mano dice) ¡Te tengo! (dos segundos después en la cámara se puede apreciar unas pantis y una chica).

-¡Si! ¡Son blancos!... am ¿Hanayo?

-¡Kyaa! ¡Alguien sálveme!

_Momentos después…_

-¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya estas más tranquila?

-¿Por qué dios del arroz? ¿Por qué? Mi pureza valía mucho (Hanayo se encuentra meciéndose en un rincón del baño llorando).

-Pues lo siento en verdad no era mi intención tomarte esa foto.

-Bórrala.

-Sí, si en eso estoy (dice esto borrando la foto)

-¿Me prometes que no lo volverás a hacer y decir a alguien sobre esto?

-Si te prometo que no lo hare, bueno y ¿Dónde está Honoka?

-Ella se fue antes de que tú llegaras.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu salón?

-No, así estoy bien.

-Bye (eso fue muy vergonzoso).

_Sala del club…_

-(Perfecto hoy no puedo fallar, es miércoles, es el único día que Honoka llega temprano al club).

Se escucha un abrir y cerrar de puerta y alguien se sienta en alguna de las sillas (a lado donde Nico se encontraba).

-(¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tiene que tener las piernas cerradas?, bueno Nico-ni a la una, Nico-ni a las dos… ¡NICO-NI A LAS TRES!). Nico abre violentamente las piernas de la chica y le toma una foto, en dos segundos aparece la imagen de unas pantis- Oh sexy.

-(La chica que ha sido violentada baja la cabeza y dice) ¿Nico-chi, dime que estás haciendo?

-(Nico con la cara pálida voltea a ver a esta chica) ¡Nico-ni! ¡Nico-ni! (alguien sálveme).

-Nya nya nya (tono desesperado)

-¡Hey! ¡Calla! Llevas así toda la mañana ¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que Kayo-chin no me ha querido decir que le pasa.

-De seguro está en sus días.

-¡No! ¡Kayo-chin está feliz en sus días!

-Aja

Rin y Maki pueden ver frente de ellas a todo el grupo de amigas excepto por Nico y Nozomi afuera de la puerta del club, preocupadas por la situación van corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué están haciend…?

Eli les hace la seña del silencio y señala la puerta para que solo escucharan.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Hare que te arrepientas! ¡Ese lugar es solo para Eli!

-¡No era mi intención!

_Dos horas después…_

-Bueno ahora que todas estamos más "tranquilas" me pueden decir, ¿Qué significa esto?

-No lose, pregúntale a la pervertida de Nico-chi.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna pervertida!

-Entonces ¡¿porque llegaste hacia mí y me abriste las piernas de forma tan violenta?!

-(Maki y Eli) ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Fue un error, pensé que eras Honoka!

-(Todas menos Nico) ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Por favor Honoka! ¡Déjame tomarte una foto!

-Creo que podría…

-¡No! ¡Eso es inmoral!

-Pero si Nico-chan quiere una foto… ¿Por qué no dársela?

-Ay Honoka que vamos a hacer contigo, mejor vayamos a casa y te explicaremos en el camino.

Desde el miércoles decidieron posponer la práctica para el martes, aunque Nico que aún tiene todavía la esperanza de ver a Honoka. Entonces en la sala del club estaba ella durmiendo hasta que empieza a oír una voz.

-¿Nico-chan? ¿Nico-chan? ¡Nico-chan!

-(Nico se levanta asustada gritando) ¡¿Honoka?!

-Honoka, Honoka, Honoka… ¡Soy Maki!

-Ah eres tu (vuelve a recostar su cabeza)

-¡Oye, no me ignores!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me tienes miedo?

-No, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto tener una foto de ella?

-Es…es complicado, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?

-Bueno ella tal vez este en el consejo estudiantil, pero si deseas tanto una foto de unas pantis, aquí tienes las mi….

-¡Guarda silencio! Entonces ellas podrían seguir aquí. Gracias. (Se retira)

_En un pasillo…_

-Sabes si no cometieras tantos errores podríamos terminar pronto.

-Jejeje lo siento estaba algo distraída.

-Y hoy que quería regresar temprano, no me gusta que estés en la escuela mientras Nico anda persiguiéndote para tomarte una foto indebida.

-Jejejeje cierto hoy no es un buen momento.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

-(Kotori la agarra del brazo) Umi-chan ¿Y a mí?

-P-pero p-pero Nico no te quiere tomar una foto.

-Pero, ¿quién dice que no me pasara como a Hanayo o a Nozomi?

-No permitiré eso, tu pureza se conservara.

-Umi-chan tu siempre tan tradicional, pero me encanta.

En eso Umi siente una ráfaga de viento y escucha.

-¡La tengo! ¡Por fin la tengo!

Umi voltea a ver a Honoka preocupada.

-Espero no haberla decepcionado (dice Honoka)

Nico sin ver la foto decide echarse a correr, se detiene en un lugar apartado para ver la foto…

Al ver esto decide borrarla de inmediato y marcarle al horrible hombre.

-¿Bueno? (se escucha una voz femenina).

-Am habla Nico.

-Oh claro (se escucha una voz grave) ¿Conseguiste la foto?

-Si… pero.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Sabía que eras una súper idol!

-Pero la he borrado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

-Mira es que lo que saque…

Erena y Anju estaban tomando agua después de un largo entrenamiento pero en el silencio se empezó a escuchar un sollozo y escuchan a la tercer integrante de A-rise decir por teléfono…

-No está bien lo entiendo…me alegra seas solidaria y espero volver a trabajar contigo…nos veremos, hasta luego.

Anju preocupada dice.

-¿Qué sucede Tsu-chan?

-…

-¡Oye no preocupes a Anju, dinos ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡No traía pantis!

_Fin._


End file.
